Ask stan
by THEBOSS101
Summary: leave any questions you want to ask stan and he will answer them ask your questions in the review box.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own south park. I wrote this story because I never wrote a story were stan is the main character but here it is and stan is my favorite so yeah

me:hey you guy's it's me with stan

stan:hi

me: here you can ask stan any question you want just leave them in the review he will answer any at all. Thanks sorry this is not the best introduction but it is what it is anyway leave your questions in the review thanks.


	2. ask stan episode 1

Thanks for the question's some o the question for some reason were not in the review I guess that mean they pmed it to me anyway here it goes

me:hi you it's me theboss101 with stan. I just wanted to let you know I will try to make a couple chapters to this as long as I keep getting great question's. sorry I take some time my life is hard so give me some time. anyway let's start's

me:okay this one is from xStylennybuttmanx she asked 3 question the first is To be honest- Do you love Wendy?

Stan: umm no not anymore she used me and I am so over her:(

Me: okay why are you so angry?

Stan:because I hate being used and for some reason every time she see's kyle she run's away.

Me:i don't know why that happen's :}

stan: WHAT DID HE DO!?

Me:nothing :}

stan:you lie

me:okay okay kyle kinda told her to leave you alone and went all ginger.

stan: WHY?

Me: because stan he did not like the way he used you .he cares

stan: ***blushes* okay next question  
**

me:okay this is her second question. You're best friends with Kyle right? Why? Explain please.

Stan:well umm I am best friends with stan because he is fun to be around and he can be funny and caring. Also he you know he is kinda you know ***blushes* kinda cute.**

the sound of a window opening and closing occur's then me and stan look over to the only window to see kyle blushing

kyle: ***blushing* **stan..you umm than..k I am cute

me:aww :}

stan:*blushing* no I said you are the boot

kyle: ohh what's that mean? :(

stan: umm well it is a new way of saying the bomb it's a good thing.

Kyle: oh so you don't think I am cute :(

stan:no I mean like yes but like no but but but umm next question

kyle:yeah next question :( (kyle sits next to stan on the couch.)

me:okay her last question is Do you care about what people think of you?

Stan:not really what I think is people will judge you even if you are the best person in the world so if you let them hurt you you are judging yourself in a way.

Me and kyle:wow

me:okay wow you went kyle mode on us. cheesy

Kyle: I liked it.

Stan: ***blushing***

me:okay let's move on from a mollanise and she say's ''if you're best friend was dying and the cure is you to kiss him on the lips for 5 sec's what would you do?

Kyle:*-* what would you do stan what would you do?

ME:*_* yeah what would you do?

Stan:umm well I would umm

(me and kyle get close to stan and stare him in the eye's)

stan: umm I would kiss him.

kyle:*blushes* really

stan: really

me: :} let's do her next question it say's if you have kids what would you name them

stan: kyle and lucy

me:why?

Stan: I just like those names

kyle:you like my name? (blushing)

me:ohh :}

stan:of course kyle (blushing)

me:why lucy though

stan: I don't know I just like that name.

me:okay next question this one is from a guest and he/she said I love you stan

stan:well I love you too

kyle: (under breath) let's see how much you love her without a soul

stan:what?

Kyle:nothing nothing at all what's the question

me:umm I am not sure if I should ask this question

stan:just ask

me:okay if you got pregnant by kyle or anybody's baby how would you react

stan:umm why how would that happen

me:i don't know I really don't

stan: I would umm why does someone ask that!

Kyle: wow okay that is weird well what would you do?

Stan:well I would I would have a baby I guess

kyle:really how?

me: umm please don't have this conversation.

Stan:okay any more

me:yeah this one is from vicpin and they ask 2 question's the frist is How's your relationship with shelly?

Stan:well she is still a evil demon but not as bad.

Kyle:haha

(they look at each other smiling)

me: and the last question from vicpin and the last of this episode is honestly what do you think of cartman?

Stan:well I hate him but he can be okay

me: why do you hate him

stan:because he is such a jerk

the window again open's and closes and there is cartman

me:WHERE DO YOU GUY'S KEEP COMING FROM?

Cartman: (angry ad ignoring my question) I HEARD YOU STAN YOU LIAR!

kyle: HEY DON'T YUO YELL AT HIM

cartman:DON'T TELL ME WHAT TOP DO JEW!

stan:hey don't call him a jew like it is a bad thing fatty

cartman:HEY DON"T CALL ME FAT

me:HEY EVERYBODY STUP UP

(everyone stop's and lookes at me)

me:okay thank you now say bye and cartman sit down.

Cartman: hey don't

me: (cut him off) :[ sit down.

( cartman sit's down)

cartman,stan and kyle:bye

me:thank's for watching sorry it took so long. i tried to make it fit my personalty the best I could. keep the review's and pm's coming!bye!


	3. ask stan episode 2

Still don't own south park

me:hi you guy's sadly this chapter will be pretty short. I only have 3 question's but I don't like to keep people hanging. but leave your review's and I will answer. But before I start with there question I have a question of my own. cartman why did you say stan was lying when he said he did not like you

(everyone looks at cartman)

cartman: well (walks to stan) well before stan was Kyle's friend he was my best friend

(everyone gaps expect kyle who just looks up at stan hurt)

kyle: stan is that true

stan: no I don't even like him

carman: LIE

stan:WHEN WAS I YOUR BEST FRIEND!?

cartman:WHEN WE WERE IN KINDERGARDEN AND YOU ASKED FOR A COOKIE SO I GAVE IT TO YOU AND YOU SAID''THIS IS SOO GOOD'' AND I SAID THANKS AND YOU SAID ''IF YOU KEEP BRINGING COOKIES LIKE THIS YOU WILL BE MY BEST FRIEND'' AND I SAID OKAY AND THE YOU SAID DEAL AND I SAID DEAL AND THEN WE WERE BEST FRIENDS

stan:haha I wasn't your best friend cartman I only wanted your cookies

me:it's okay cartman don't cry

cartman: what ever you guys would not even know each other if it wasn't for me

stan: don't you dare

cartman:dar what tell kyle that

unknown voice:cartman get back here

cartman:oh my god I forgot about my date with butter's bye (jumps out of the window

me: okay then let's get to the question's frist one is What's the WORST thing Shelly has ever done to you? And like the other two will be from shablee

stan: umm well she cut off all my hair and then she broke my xbox

me: wow why

stan:because she was mad her boyfriend left her

kyle:what did you do after that?

Stan:oh I set all her pictures of justin bieber and her when she went to his concert on fire

me: wow then what?

Stan: well she broke my I could not walk for a year.

Kyle: oh yeah I remember when I had to come to your house and help you every night while your mom went to work.

Me:aww that's kind of cute but mushey very mushey anyhow next question she asked was How will you finally stand your ground and try fighting her yourself?

Stan: umm well she accutally left me alone when I truned 14 lats year but I would frist get a gun a really big one

me:wow you need a gun

stan:she had a growth sport

me:oh yeah you are going to need one

kyle: yes yes you will

stan: thanks for believing in me you guy's your really great.(sarcastic)

kyle: it's okay if you can't beat her I still loe you

me and stan are shocked

stan: (blushing) you love you?

Kyle: umm no I mean yes I mean next question

me: kyle you know you love him just say it

kyle: (blushing with rage) I SAID NEXT QUESTION

me: okay okay her last question is Do you still drink whiskey?

Stan: not really I eased my self off

me:how? 

Stan:(stares at kyle blushing)

me:tell me

stan: it does not matter

me: yes it does

kyle:it's not bad I guess I could tell you

stan:why would you do that

kyle:i am not a shamed of it. what happened was I fount stan drinking and I asked him to stop because if he didn't and it killed him. I would would be crushed. (blushing)

stan:(blushing) 

me: you two are so in love

stan:(blushing as kyle blushes) umm well is that it

me:yeah that's it love bird's

kyle: stop it and bye

stan:bye

me:thanks for reading leave your question's at the review

authors notes_

thanks for reading and leaving the questions. I hope I get more sorry this took so long. I have a test tomorrow so I had to study wish me luck. sorry it is drama filled and a little mushy. I am drama filled that's just me also I usually hate mushy thing's but I love this paring so if you like it thanks and if not tell me how to make it better I am always open minded. bye see you next chapter.


	4. new chapter very soon!

Thanks for all the review's and I will be making another chapter very soon. I am working on it now it should be on very very so r&r with question's thank you.


	5. Ask stan episode 3

Hey you guy's sorry I took so long but here it is. so thank's for the questions keep leaving them and thanks for reading.

Me: What up you guy's today I have with me Stan kyle.

Stan; Hi

KYLE: Hi

Me: okay let's get down to business with our first question. It comes from ILoveStyle and there first question is Do you really love kyle?( answer the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth) oh my what do you say * -*

Stan: umm

Kyle: Do you? O _- (my twitching face)

Stan: umm yes yes I love you kyle! I love you with all my heart. I know you don't feel the same though.

Me: dun dun dunn.

Kyle: Stan I love you too! (kisses stan)

Me: uh oh

Kyle and Stan: (blushing and hugging each other)

Me : I know it! but let's get back to the question's she then asked Can you convince Kyle to take his hat off his hair looks so nice.

Stan: kyle take off you hat

Klye: (blushing) umm no I-i-i like my hat.

Stan: come on you look cute with out it.

Kyle: (blushes super deep)

Stan: my little apple.

Kyle: okay okay. (takes off hat)

Stan: you look beautiful.

Kyle: (blushes)

Me: okay too much too much love for me. can we get back to the questions?

Stan: (still staring at kyle) sure.

Kyle: (blushing) stop staring at me.

Stan : how can I stop

Me: okay okay I get you two love each other are you ready for the next question stan stan STAN?!

Stan: (finally turns back to me) oh okay yeah next question.

Me okay lastly she asked will you please back it off with crazy wendy because she is probably cheating on you with cartman. Well actually that's not exactly what she said but that's a nicer way to say it.

Stan: yeah I know she was horrible. I caught her trying to convince cartman to take her out. Then she had the nerve to say it was my fault for spying on her but that's okay I got kyle now and she\is not close to half as cute,smart and loving as him. ( turns to blushing kyle and gives him a kiss)

Kyle: you are so stupid (blushing)

Stan: haha but you love me.

Kyle: yeah I do.

Me aww too cute.

Stan: what's the next question.

Me: okay the next question is from xStylennybuttmanx and she ask Why does your sister hurt you?

Stan: I think it was because she was jealous

Kyle: who could blame her.

Me: okay next question she asked was Do you like your school?

Stan: you joking right?

Me: nope why you don't

Stan: no it suck's everybody is horrible cartman's stuck up, kenny's dying all the time, butter's is a cry baby and Kyle is...

Kyle: Kyle's what?

Stan: Nothing

Kyle: no no you where going to say something say it ''_ ''

Stan : umm I was going to say you were cute so cute.

Kyle: that's what you better say.

Me: oh spicy next question comes from Mollansie she asked Stan how did you first met Kyle?

Stan: I met kyle in kindergarten and cartman took his ice cream so I beat him up. And gave kyle mine and we became friend's.

Kyle: yup my hero.

Stan: (blushes)

Me: aww next question that comes from her is if you only could love one person in the world who would it be out of Wendy and Kyle?

Stan: umm I don't know?

Kyle: what do you mean you don't know!? Well you better figure it out or I will kill you eat you trow you up beat your dead body then kill you again until you figure it out.

Stan: okay wow I was just joking of course I would pick you. (giggles weakly)

Me: okay that was umm disturbing but we have one more question hopefully with a lest disturbing confrontation. The very last question comes from Mickeymouse4everz and she asked Do you still have to drink to get on with life? Since everything is supposed to be "crappy" for you?

Stan: well no not really you see things have gotten a lot better and with a little help from friends I have got a lot better. (looked at kyle kyle blushes)

Me: okay well that is all the question for this episode r&r with more.

My notes

by the way I have noticed sometimes my letter's get mixed up or knocked off I am sorry for that I don't now why it does that. But enjoy.


End file.
